Sugar, Spice & everything Nice
by Dr.Mukuro Love
Summary: Spock and Uhura are closer then ever, Physically and emotionally. What can go wrong now? A jealous ex-bond mate?a new hunky commanding officer recruited on USS Enterprise ? How about the friends of the wacky gang? Will their relationship survive the inevitable? Spock/Uhura Warning: May contain Lemon Will label NSFW if needed before chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Lies & Smiles

Chapter One: _Lies_ & Smiles

Spock quickly paced along with the students, taking longer strides with every step. Starefleet Academy was busy as always, with students chirping through the hallways about the missions and classes they previously had. Spock reached his Starfleet office and suddenly stopped, he tilted his head in confusion.

"T-Pring?" He said sudden and illogically, he quickly regained control of his emotions.  
Spock reached out and lightly tapped the door sensor, the door swooshed open, Spock entered with his arms firmly placed behind his back, Spock approaced the Vulcan beauty, also his bond mate since childhood.  
Spock raised his eyebrow noticing she did not formally stand to greet him, but instead she sat quietly.  
She gazed over him and around his small organized office. Spock felt a prik of irritation.

"T'nar pak sorat y'rani Spock I wanted to let you know I'm going to be visting this Human infested Academy on occasion over the next 4 weeks before I return to Vulcan."  
Spock arched his eyebrow in suspicion 'was she worried about the relationship between me and cadet uhura?'

"T'nar jaral, Might I ask the purpose of your stay?"

T'pring gave him a emotionless gaze, she stood up elegantly in her standard Vulcan clothing, even the least fashionable clothes complimented the Vulcan beauty. After a brief moment she finally responded. "I'm staying here because my mother is worried about my relationship with a Vulcan named Stoon, logical thing my mother did was to make me spend a month with my bond-mate, try to fix a relationship either one of us clearly don't have interest in."

She gave spock a quick look of disgust, a look spock was very familiar with. Spock walked over to his desk and picked up his PADD and begun to flip through his personal Email.

"Where are you staying?" asked Spock.

"I'm staying with a Vulcan Healer in a little quant accommodation 1.5 miles from here" Her eyes burned into spocks, she paused for a second and continue, " I also will ask to share lunch with you every monday, and friday at 0500 at your quarters, or any suitable resturaunt of your taste."

Spock reasoned with this, quickly checking his schedule on his PADD for the Data and time, 'it was perfect.'  
He thought, it didn't interfere with his meditation or classes or either his late night meals with nyota.  
"It works out on my end, I will accept your offer." Spock responded a bit eager to see Nyota now, once his mind thought about her a sudden urge washed over him in overwhelming emotions, he wanted to touch minds with her, and be physically connected with her. A burning passion that only grew the more he thought about it.

T'Pring felt his sudden lust faintly through their bond she stepped back.  
"That will be all Commander Spock, Rom-halan"  
The office door swooshed open and she stopped out, Then it swooshed back closed.

Spock pondered breifly about the true meaning to T'Prings sudden presince on Earth, T'Ping resented Earth.  
How would he tell Nyota about his Bond-mate now back in his life?

**Dr. Mukuro here!~ **

**Thank you for reading my first chapter to a continuing series!~ I love star trek, and the charaters dearly, I do not own anything nor will I ever profit anything! Pay me in comments! They honestly keep me posting faster! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger Danger

**Chapter 2: Stranger danger**

**Warnings: None, work safe chapter.**

**X-X-X-X**

Morning broke over Chicago, Illinois. Shattering brilliant colors over the tall empowering structures in the heart of the city. Dazzling warm colors of orange and yellow made the moist grass-blades grow, even the birds sound more in tune this morning. It was brisk and clear, Uhura was on cloud nine as she sat on the private balcony in her apartment, there wasn't a better way to start a day in her opinion. She took a gentle sip from her warm mug, earl green tea. Spock introduced her too it nearly 3 months ago, before she would have labeled herself as a coffee addict and spat at the idea of her drinking tea now she can't imagine drinking anything else on a morning like this. She caught herself grinning.

An electrical surge of rolling sensation shot from her finger tips to her core, an intoxicating touch. A Vulcan kiss.

" Morning "

"_Morning_, Spock."

"I have a class I need to prepare for, staying here would only result my absence from my students." He spoke his words so close to her ear it gave her goosebumps.

"I should probably get going too, I have a history class and job interview I need to get dressed for" She turned her head to see him, inhaling his natural body scent, he smelled good and she had to admit it was pretty damn hot. She Gently placed a delicate human kiss on the side of his mouth, in reaction his ears turned to a light shade of green. His face was blank and neutral, pivoted his head to the thought of job interview. She smirked.

"Don't worry, It's just a minor coffee gig. Nothing too major" she said "Well In that case, should I message you after my class?" He asked nicely.

"Yes and try hard not to think about last night during your lecture! I don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of your students~" Uhura teased

"Illogical. You already have." "Are you blaming me for embarrassing you?!"

"Don't be absurd."

Their fingertips touched again, an innocent kiss lingering longer then necessary. But perfectly acceptable.

X-X-X-X-X-

"Did you hear? This genius is transferring here? I heard hes assisting the professors this semester " two young blonde freshmen approached the class room the same time uhura did. " Oh my god! There he is-" Both girls giggled and continued to walk into the full class room hall. Uhuras attention was caught not just because they used the word 'hot' but because anyone would be curious to a seemingly intelligent student who is assisting teachers in leactures. . 'That has to be it' Uhura thought innocently, ' just another pretentious asshole more than likely' nodding in approval to her thoughts she spotted Checkov and Sulu sitting in the back row on the opposite side of the hall. She walked over and joined them. They were too busy to notice Uhura, instead they openly argued about some movie they seen the previous night.

"Pavel, the movie was terrible. A complete waste of our time."

"It was nout! thez best movies I seen since the 'god father'" Checkov argued.

"You cannot compare the god father to attack of the tribbles, written by M. Night Shalaymaln for that matter!"

"Whatever-"Upset Pavel pouted and crossed his arms 'Meanie" He whispered.

"I'm not mean- I would never watch it again. But I enjoyed spending time with you so I suppose It wasn't a complete, waste of time."

"promise?"

"Promise."

Chekov rested his head against Sulus shoulder for a moment and they laughed. They only thus noticed Uhura, Checkov jolted up and tugged at his uniform collar. They both apologized, and Uhura laughed. _'So cute together'_ she thought. They only apologized harder in response to the laughter. Still preparing for the class, uhura began to dig into her backpack and pull out 2 paper printed outdated historical books. No one uses them anymore since they are a waste of resources, every book or newspaper was available through the main network globally and galactically, if you could get a signal. Chekov noticed her book and grew wide eye

"A paper written book, why would you need one Cadet Uhura?" Checkov asked.

"Nyota" Corrected Uhura " Well- looking at a PADD for too long hurts my eyes, I snuck this out of the library" She flashed him a dazzling smile "Our little secret okay?" she shot a winked to a now blushing Checkov.

"Right-" He responded.

"Attention class, if please take your seats."

directed hushed everyone with his hands, swaying them up and down. He walked slowly over to his desk and began to shift through it in search of something. His PADD, he started flipping through it, swiping and typing while the silence class now looked on. Mr. Crow was a well respected professor at the Academy. He had a thick grey beard and sported a brown blazer, his eyes is what everyone always seemed to admire. A feature Uhura always noticed when she talked to him, eyes that matched the colour of ice.

"Ah yes- can you please come to the front of the class?"

Professor Crow encouraged a slightly hesitant young man sitting in the front row. 'hmm. Same last names?' Uhura pondered and watched in silence in the back row along with 152 other students watching quietly. The young man stood up tall and walked gracefully over to the professor, they shook hands and he leaned in to whisper something in his ear. The professor laughed. This man was tall noted Uhura, he towered well over the professor. _'He had to be at the least six foot five'_ thought Uhura. They exchanged a short private conversation before the tall man turned around to face the class. Uhuras breathing quickened for a small moment when she laid eyes on him. This guy was insanely gorgeous in Uhura opinion, light grey eyes chiseled jaw, dark brown hair not to mention his perfect crooked smile he flashed the class as everyone looked on in complete silence. She never found any man to be so attractive at first glance, she was given a slight look into Kirks world she thought in irritation. Her slight attraction for this stranger annoyed her. She would never admit to anyone that she was slightly attracted to him. Spock was all she needed and she was perfectly content. Thinking of which, she privately looked at her cell phone for a message.

'None, typical.' thought Uhura.

"Class, I'm sorry to interrupt the lass before it even began-" The class laughed. "This is my son, aswell this is my formal announcement. I am retiring as of today from work and my son Talon Crow shall be taking my place and responsibility to handle and manage all lectures and classes. If you have any questions feel free to do so in a polite way." Mr. Crow began to put on his coat and hat as students raised their hands in anticipation.

"Yes" Talon spoke clearly pointing to a small girl on the left side of the hall.

"I don't mean to question you eligibility. I was wondering if you qualify to teach this class. This is after all advanced Earth history and laws. You look like one of us..." The girls voice trailed off. Talons expression grew keen, he smiled briefly and softly chuckled.

"Correct and incorrect. I have in fact as many PhD's as you have classes this year. One of those so happen to be Earth history and ancestor's. And in fact I am one of you. I was born and raised here on Earth in a small town in Canada with a desire and passion to learn everything and anything." His voice was clear and polite "Thank you for your question. The girl blushed and sank into her chair. Uhura smiled. 'He is so nice' she thought. Uhura grew intrigued. There was something familiar about this man, she felt like she knew him from somewhere, he reminded her of someone. If only she could remember.

X-X-X-X-X-

For the next hour son now formally had an introductory class, everyone was captivated by his easy to understand lessons and concepts. He was polite and patient and even made everyone feel comfortable. You could say everyone fell in love with him that class. When the class was finally over Uhura couldnt look away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Or not, I suppose." said Sulu.

Uhuras attention snapped out and looked towards Sulu who was packing his things talking to Checkov.

'Sorry what?" Asked Uhura.

"Did you not hear me? I asked you twice!" Sulu now annoyed slightly raised his voice and quickly cooled. Uhura was confused; she heard Sulu say nothing at all. Even for the past eighty minutes.

"I asked you, if you wanted to come to a banquet my family is holding for a fundraiser. Kirk and some of the gang are coming. You can invite Spock if you want?"

"That sounds awesome, can you e-mail me the details?"

"Sure- whats your e-mail" Sulu reached for his phone.

"I thought you already had it?"

"Do I?"

"Do you?"

They both started at each other.

"Yes I do! That's right, you gave it to me last month." They both laughed and exited the class room with Checkov.

X-X-X-X-X-X-

For the rest of the day Uhura Sulu and Checkov went to all their introductory classes, the only classes they didn't share was piloting and fencing. Checkov only shared History and piloting with Uhura and Sulu. By the end of the day all three were dead beat tired. They continued to walk through emptying hallways to outside.

"So what do you think of the new teacher we have for Earth History?" Sulu nudged Uhura grinning.

"Hes alright, going to miss the old Crow."

"I agree." said a quiet Pavel completely captivated by a video game PS-Vita6.

"Ha- yeah right, you were drooling all over him the whole class. I wonder how Spock would react to your new eye candy!"

"Sulu, Language~!" Uhura laughed loudly along side Sulu.

"Excuse me, Uhura. May I have a moment of your time?" A voice broke their laugher, it was formally known as Talon.

"Message you later Uhura-" Sulu waved and continued walking with pavel. Uhura shot him a pleading look as Sulu grinned. She turned around to him. His height made it hard to focus.

"Yes?" asked Uhura.

"Sorry to steal your attention, my father asked me to talk to you about the credits you were working on getting with him."

Uhura laughed awkwardly at how stupid she felt. _'Of course'_ She thought.

"Oh yeah, I was working on getting 5 extra credits with him. Not that I needed them to pass-"

"-Yes I know, I hope you don't mind but I looked at your file and I must admit you are a very brilliant student," He smiled.

"Thank you."

"I would be willing to offer you the 5 extra credits, that's if you wanted to continue working for them"

"Thanks, I would have to check in. I have a job that I need to be applying for-" Uhuras voiced trailed off. She grew wide eyed.

"Sorry! I have to go! I'm going to be late!" She darted off in a flash, leaving Talon standing in the dust blankly.

_'Crap, Crap Crap.'_ Uhura screamed mentally.

She rushed to the coffee shop down the street from the Academy. Hardly making it on time, but she did. 15 minutes of talking to the manager and laying hard mad skills she was offered the position and she accepted it like a boss! She started next week at 6pm to 11pm. Not that she needed the extra cash, she needed to work on interpersonal skills with non academy students. After a long day her phone buzzed.

_'Holy crap, finally'_

The message was from Sulu. Her heart sank. disappointment washed over her. Why wasn't Spock messaging her like he said he was going too? Did something happen?

Her phone buzzed again, this time it was Spock. She smiled.  
_

Subject: Sorry Re: My apologies

Nyota, I had an unexpected meeting with a Vulcan from my old planet. I will reassure you our dinner date this week wont be pushed off. See you soon.

**Subject:** You better be!

_Re: Re:_

I almost had a heart attack, you worried me sick. You have to tell me about this unexpected stranger~ Can't wait to see you too. :)

**Subject:** Feeling okay?

_Re: Re:_

You felt as if you almost had a heart attack? Stress to the heart? Do you need medical attention? If so, I will call immediatly.

**subject:** Calm down.  
_Re: Re:_

I'm not having a heart attack. Or do I feel as if I'm having one. Do you think I would be texting you if that was the case? haha

**subject:** . . .  
_Re: Re:_

I see your point.

**Subject:** I just got home

_Re: Re:_

I'm going to bed soon! see you Wednesday, I got the job btw! :) good night pointy ears.

**Subject:** Interesting Re: Re

congratulations, I expected no less. Good night. _

And to that, Uhura made it home in one piece texting all the way. She immediately fell asleep, dreaming of clear skies and a baby vulcan.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Authors note: Thanks for reading it means a lot! I love being reviewed. ;_; **

**Sorry it too me a little bit to update, Im a working woman! I will try to update as fast as I can again. Reviews encourage me! **


End file.
